New school old friend
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Clifford went to school in Foxsville, Tails old girlfriend name Kimberly is in the cave, so Daffodil and Shelia must help him save her. Note, this was a collaboration between me and v.t.7 as roleplay.


At the apartment, Clifford was checking to see if there's any mail. He found a postcard for Shelia. He went to Emily Elizabeth room to find her.

Clifford said, "Hey Shelia, are you here?"

Sheila crawled out from under the bed and yawned. "*Yawn* What is it Clifford? You know I like to take naps around this time of day."

Clifford said, "I got a postcard that had your name on it. It said that your parents are coming to visit."

Sheila suddenly had her fur puffed up in alarm and she yelled, "What!"

Clifford said, "Your parents are coming to the city. I'm not sure they know where you are, but they do know that you might be here."

Sheila said, "Oh well in that case, if you see any pair of foxes on the streets, come straight home, don't talk to them and do NOT tell them that I am here! I mean it Clifford. My parents are not some foxes that you would like to meet."

Daffodil then came in. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Clifford said, "Oh nothing. Wait, I got a better idea."

Sheila said, "If it involves my parents, do not get involved unless you're signing a death wish."

Clifford said, "That is not what I meant. Beside, Tails gave me a device that will tell you where your parents are. I called it, the Invisible Camera. Right now it not invisible, because I have to hit it toward the sky."

Sheila said, "Well, if any of you guys happen to run into my parents, don't stop to say hello or tell them where I am. I have not seen them for a year now and I am perfectly content with that."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. You can control it from here to there. Just turn the switch on and the camera will move. You can move is anywhere you want. Would you like to try it Shelia?"

Sheila said, "Sure, why not?" She took the remote into er paws and began to flip the switch, causing the camera to move.

Daffodil said, "Wow, that's pretty cool."

Sheila said, "Yeah. It sure is. Thanks Clifford."

Clifford said, "No problem. Oh and one more thing. You can also hear what people are trying to say. Just tune the volume up."

Sheila said, "Okay, thanks."

Daffodil said, "Hey Sheila, why aren't you so keen about your parents coming to visit? Is there something you want to talk to us about it?"

Sheila said, "Nope! Not at all."

Clifford said, "Why are they here anyway?"

Sheila said, "Not sure. The postcard said they were coming to visit, but I have no idea of how they found me anyways."

Clifford said, "Wait, remember when we went to Foxsville and Rabbitsville and we help Daffodil clear her name. Maybe Red Horn or Mr. Rabbit King mention her name and our name as well."

Sheila said, "Oh dang." She face-pawed.

Daffodil said, "But why don't you want them to come visit you Sheila?"

Sheila said, "Ugh. Let's just say me and my parents don't exactly get along. They like being high society members of Foxsville's high council, I like being mid-class and with my friends. They like signing papers, making decisions and being the center of the paparazzi, I like having fun. They like meat for every meal, I'm mostly vegetarian. They like cleanliness and order, me, I like running through the woods and robbing garbage cans, or at least I did before I moved in here to live with you. Let's just say I'm a real disappointment to my parents."

Daffodil said, "But that still doesn't mean you can't get along."

Sheila said, "You don't get it, do you? They Want me to be like them. They got tutors, teacher, maids, servants, everything to make me to grow up like them. Well I refused too, so I left, came here, you guys found me, took me in and became my friends. End of story. No comments. Promise. That's it. Nothing more. Cross my heart. Goodnight. Merry Christmas and etc."

Clifford said, "Hmm, wait I got a an idea. Maybe the only way to let your parents do what you like is best, maybe we should show them instead."

Sheila said, "Nope, Clifford, you're still not getting it. They are stubborn parental, 'kay? Stub-born."

Clifford gasped and said, "Now Shelia, I know what you're trying to say. We both understand it, but you shouldn't quickly judge your parents in front of us like that. Beside, doesn't the Bible teach forgiveness and it also say judge shall not there till be judge."

Sheila said, "Yes it does, but the Bible does say not to forgive anyone when your still mad at them. Its like trying to rip and band aid off a cut just a few minutes after you put it on. Not much help there now isn't it?"

Clifford said, "Well what can we do? They're gonna come inside the apartment sooner or later."

Sheila said, "Which is why I'll be staying over with Flo and Zo until they leave."

Daffodil said, "Your parents probably aren't going to leave until they see you."

Sheila said, "Yeah, well they had better not see you, not unless you want to be thrown into a world of emotional pain. They tend to downsize non-foxes, just to let you know."

Clifford said, "Wait, I got a big idea. Why don't we get the Lion Guard and ask Kion to use the Roar of the Elders."

Sheila said, "Now why would we go and do that?"

Clifford said, "Because the Roar of the Elders is a powerful thing. It can scare everybody. If that doesn't work, we can use the Powerpuff Girls, the Element of Religion, Power Ring, or we can have Bolt use the Superbark."

Sheila said, "Why would we need to scare them away? I mean, I want my parents to go away and everything, but I still love them and don't want them to be petrified with fear."

Clifford said, "Well, maybe we need something that can lure them out. Something that they like."

Sheila said, "A fat, juicy bunny and puppy would do quite nicely."

Daffodil said, "Don't even joke about that. Plus neither of us are fat."

Clifford said, "How about a decoy?"

Sheila said, "Great. I'll get the paints, you start making the plaster for the paper mache.

Clifford said, "Got it."

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Shelia started making a decoy of a bunny and a puppy. Soon, they were done.

Sheila said, "Good, now how are we gonna set them up without getting caught?"

Clifford said, "Don't worry. I'll just use Chaos Control that Sonic taught me and quickly place the decoy animals, without getting caught."

Sheila said, "Okay. Good luck. I'm going to finish my beauty nap under the bed."

Daffodil yawned and said, "That actually isn't a bad idea. I think I'll join you.

So Clifford quickly took the decoy and used chaos control. He reappear right behind 100 feet away from Shelia's parents. He quietly placed the decoy down and use Chaos Control and transport him back into the apartment.

Clifford said, "Mission complete."

Soon, Flo and Zo came in.

Zo said, "Hey Clifford."

Flo said, "Hi Clifford. Whatcha doing?"

Clifford said, "Oh, I just needed to do some Chaos Controlling and stuff."

Zo said, "For what?"

Clifford said, "No reason." Clifford yawned and said, "Now that you excuse me, I gotta go to sleep. Oh and one more thing, can you two sleep with me tonight just in case?"

Flo said, "Okay... why the sudden request?"

Clifford yawned again and said, "It a long story." Clifford fell fast asleep.

Zo said, "Oh well. Maybe the next day."

Flo said, "Yeah, maybe. *Yawn* C'mon, let's get to bed." Zo nodded and yawned and before long, both siblings fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Zo was the first to get up. When he looked around, he notice that Clifford is not there. Instead, there was a note. As he read it, he screamed so loud which causes everybody to wake up.

Sheila, Daffodil and Flo all woke up and asked, "What!? What is it? Why did you scream?"

Zo said, "Clifford is gone. Look, the note said that someone had capture him."

Sheila looked the note over and said, "I've got a hunch of who did it."

Zo said, "Well, who is it then?"

Sheila said, My parents." She looked over the note. "Dang it! It was them! Dang it, dang it, darny, darn, darn darn!"

Daffodil said, "Whoa, whoa whoa. Calm down, saying slightly-bad words isn't going to solve anything."

Zo said, "Let see. We need someone to track Clifford's smell and find him there and I think I know just a puppy who can help."

Daffodil said, "Who?"

Zo said, "Jorge."

Flo said, "Oh, him. Well, let's get him and start tracking Clifford."

So they all went to Jorge apartment. Zo knocked on the door.

Jorge said, "Hey guys, what up?"

Daffodil then grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "You have to do something! My little brothers been kidnapped and we need you to track his scent so we can find him!"

Jorge said, "Oh my. Don't worry. I can track Clifford sense. Now let see." Jorge first sniff around for Clifford sense and now he found it. He said, "Alright, follow me."

So everybody follow Jorge as he track down for Clifford. Soon, Clifford was headed to Foxsville.

Jorge said, "Alright, stop."

Sheila said, "Foxsville. I should have know it be Foxsville."

Daffodil said, "Have you found Clifford's whereabouts yet?"

Jorge continued to sniff and he said, "That way. Come on."

So they continued on following Jorge sense for Clifford. Soon, they hit a school that was made for fox.

Jorge said, "Okay, this must be where Clifford is at."

Daffodil said, "Now why would they take Clifford here?"

Zo said, "Hmm, maybe they're using Clifford to turn his doggie life to a fox life."

Flo said, "So integration into society."

Sheila said, "More like brainwashing if you ask me."

Daffodil said, "Whatever. Jorge, can you detect just which room they're keep him?"

Jorge said, "Let see."

Jorge sniff for which room that Clifford is at.

Jorge said, "Follow me."

So they follow Clifford sense and soon, the room hit the Detention room.

Jorge said, "Okay, this must be the room."

Daffodil said, "Why would he be in the detention room?"

Sheila said, "Maybe he didn't obey during a lesson so they put him in there."

Zo said, "Hold on, you can't get detention on the first day."

Flo said, "You can't? Why not?"

Zo said, "Well first off, Clifford never been to school. Giving detention on the first day is like having homework on the first day as well."

Sheila said, "Actually, a few schools do that, but it's very light homework."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but I've never heard of detention on the first day. That part's messed up."

Jorge said, "I'll take a peak at it."

Jorge took a small peak through the window and saw Clifford who is doing homework.

Jorge said, "Hey guys, Clifford is doing homework."

Daffodil said, "Wha? Let me see."

Flo said, "Well I suppose that was better than what I had imagine of what he was doing in there."

Sheila said, "And what was that?"

Flo said, "I imagined he would be strapped in a chair with metal cuffs with one of those machines that keep your eyes open while they play a brainwashing film or video of some sort. But doing homework, that was way better than what I feared."

Zo said, "Well, should we like save him or something? It doesn't seem like their is any trouble."

Sheila said, "Well, we should at least go in and asks why he's here and not at home."

So Jorge open the door and Clifford saw the gang.

Zo said, "Clifford."

Clifford said, "Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

Daffodil came over and hugged him before saying, "What are we doing here? What are you doing here!? You didn't tell us where you were and you've had us, but mainly me worried sick. You don't do that young puppy, you hear me? You don't leave without giving any of us a clue to where you are!"

Zo said, "Daffodil, knock it off."

Daffodil said. "Zo... let me make one thing clear. When you're a older sibling who has no idea where her younger sibling has been for the past few hours and is worried for said younger sibling, YOU DON'T TELL THAT OLDER SIBLING TO KNOCK IT OFF! I MEAN IT!"

Jorge said, "Now just wait a Sonic second, first off we need to know how Clifford got here. So tell us Clifford, what happened?"

Clifford sighed and said, "Well, after I went to sleep, I woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water. Suddenly, I was attacked by a Hyneas. Later, two older fox saved me and took me back here. One of them was going to eat me, but they notice that on the paper they were holding yesterday was us. So, they decided to make a deal, they will make sure that I'm safe if I attend this school. Don't worry, I'll still be home like Emily Elizabeth does everyday."

Sheila said, "Two older foxes? Wa-wa-wait. Did one of them have white fur with brown eyes, and the other deep orange with green eyes?"

Clifford said, "Yes. That was Shelia's parents."

Flo asked, "Wait, why would your parents take Clifford, Sheila?"

Sheila said, "I don't know. They said they were coming to visit, but since we don't exactly get along I've been trying to avoid them."

Clifford said, "They asked me why Shelia wouldn't invite them to our apartment. That what happened when you avoid animals sometime."

Jorge said, "So, what should we do now?"

Sheila said, "Go home and watch TV?"

Zo said, "That your answer for everything."

Clifford said, "Don't worry guys. I'll just be in this school until I graduate. It not that hard you know."

Sheila said, "No it isn't! If it was, then I would be Slothlia. Remember her?"

Daffodil said, "But still... you'll be technically graduating in several years and that means we won't get to see you most of the time."

Clifford said, "It high school not college."

Daffodil said, "Yes, that's what I meant."

Jorge said, "Then why are you in a detention room?"

Clifford said, "Don't worry. He said that he is gonna change this detention room into my own homeroom, since I'm a puppy and not a fox."

Sheila sighed and said, "Well, I hope you at least enjoy some of your time in school."

Clifford said, "Hey Shelia, can you give me a tour of the school?"

Sheila said, "I guess so, but its been quite awhile since I've been here."

She took them down the hall and ducked into the lunchroom. "This is the lunchroom. We serve food if you have some money to pay for it."

Clifford said, "Wait, they're not serving garbage from the trash can or meat like fox eat, are they."

Sheila said, "No, of course not! This is a prestigious school, but... that's kind of the problem. All the food they serve is really, really fancy. Upper class, though it tastes kind of bland. More for show rather than flavor."

Clifford said, "I'm not sure I response to that. Do they have like pizza, hamburger, fruit, and chocolate."

Sheila said, "Y-yes, sometimes. But its more, um, fancy-smacy, gets old pretty quick food.

Clifford said, "I see. So, where do they have a Gym?"

Sheila said, "Down the hall, then take a sharp right and there you have it. It's a big one, the teacher faculty are really keen on keeping us fit."

Clifford said, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

Sheila said, "I'd be lying if I saw no, but this is a prestigious school. They expect you to be fit, well kept and accel best at everything, all the time. You make just the tiniest mistake, you could get expelled. That's how high their standards are. And believe me, I know, I used to attend here."

Clifford said, "I'm gonna have to talk to the principle to make some few changes, but before I do that, I wanna go see the counseling so I can choose my class."

Sheila said, "Go straight down the hall to the right, take a left and keep walking till you see the front office. Just a warning the principal is not a lady to be trifled with. Do not mess with her, do not. The last student that messed with her... well, actually we don't know the last student that messed with her. Point is, do not get her mad."

Clifford said, "I just don't think this school should be like you know aggressive. I feel like this school should be change. Even if we need to use the Element of Religion, which I left that back home."

Sheila said, "This school isn't aggressive, it just has high standards. You can always ask for a transfer to a new school or curriculum if you aren't happy with your studies or the pace it's going at."

Clifford said, "We just need to talk to the principle. Even if she does get mad, I will not stop until this school becomes a better place and I will do it all night if I have too."

Sheila said, "Sigh, well okay then. C'mon, I'll take you directly to the office."

So Shelia took Clifford to the principle office.

Clifford said, "Alright, before I go in, what the principle name again?"

Sheila said, "Her name's Margaret, but you will address her as Mrs. Hurt, or else."

Clifford said, "Why would she want her name to be Mrs. Hurt?"

Sheila said, "It's her last name, Clifford. You don't get to choose your last name, you usually inherit them from you parents, fraternal most of the time."

Clifford said, "Alright I get it. Well, wish me luck."

So Clifford knocked on the door to see if Mrs. Hurt is there.

Mrs. Hurt looked up from her desk and said, "Can I help you?"

Clifford said, "Um, I just wanna ask you something about the school. I really admire it so much."

Mrs. Hurt said, "Really? Well... if that's all you had to come in here and say, then I appreciate the effort. Please go to your next class now."

Clifford said, "But I don't have a class yet."

Mrs. Hurt said, "Well then please leave and go to study hall."

Clifford said, "Fine."

So Clifford left the office.

Sheila said, "So... how'd it go?"

Clifford said,"She told me to go to the study room, but I have an idea."

Daffodil said, "If it involves vandalism then count me out."

Sheila said, "If it involves hurting the principal then count me out."

Clifford said, " No, after school, we are going in together and change the school."

Sheila said, "How? Its not like school is available to the public after teaching hours."

Clifford said, "They have tutors right."

Sheila said, "Yes, but only about an hour or so after school's over."

Clifford said, "So I'll get here before she leaves."

Sheila says, "Before who leaves?"

Clifford said, "Before Mrs. Hurt leaves."

Sheila said, "Oh dang."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. The first thing I need to do now is pick my class. Where is the place where you can get it from?"

Sheila said, "Front desk, turn left, on the wall where you sign your name."

Clifford said, "And what her name and please tell me she is nice?"

Sheila said, "He. He's a he. His name is Mr. Hurt and, as the name suggests, he's Mrs. Hurts husband. An, yeah, I guess he's a bit nice."

Jorge said, "Wait, husband and wives cannot work at the same place."

Sheila said, "Since when?"

Jorge said, "Don't know. I just know that it not really a good idea."

Sheila said, "Well I know he has two job and works part time here and part time somewhere else. At a business company I think."

Jorge, "I guess so."

Clifford said, "Well, I'm gonna go and get my classes right now."

So Clifford went straight to Mr. Hurt office. He knocked on the door.

Mr. Hurt said, "Come on in."

Clifford said, "Uh, hello there Mr. Hurt."

Mr. Hurt said, "Aw, welcome little puppy. Please take a seat."

So Clifford took a seat.

Mr. Hurt said, "So, what can I help you with?"

Clifford said, "Well, I am here to pick my own class."

Mr. Hurt said, "Sure. What would you like?"

Clifford said, "Cooking, Gym, Art, History, Science, and Broadcast Media."

Mr. Hurt said, "Alright. I'll get you all set up for tomorrow. So tomorrow, come to school and pick up your schedule and you'll be all set to go."

Clifford said, "Great thanks. Bye."

So Clifford left the office and went back to the others.

Sheila said, "Well, how'd it go."

Clifford said, "Great. He's nice."

Zo said, "So what class did you pick?"

Clifford said, "Science, Gym, Broadcast media, Art, Cooking and History."

Sheila said, "Why do I think this is part of the plan you have?"

Daffodil leaned in and whispered, "How much do you want to bet it is?"

Clifford said, "It not part of my plan, but I don't wanna wander around in a school all day. I'll get bored."

Zo said, "Well let see, the school ends at three and it already two fifty."

Sheila said, "Only ten more minutes and then we can get out of here."

Clifford said, "Actually, I'm gonna get to Mrs. Hurt before she leaves today."

Sheila said, "Oh boy. If this results in a temper from her, I blame you if we get destroyed. Emotionally of course, probably."

Clifford said, "Phtt, what the worst that can happen?"

Jorge said, "Oh and one more thing Clifford. Take this flower to her."

Clifford said, "Why?"

Jorge said, "Usually female loves gift from male. She might buy it."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks Jorge."

Sheila said, "Believe me, there are a lot of bad things that could happen."

Jorge said, "how is giving a flower a bad thing?"

Sheila said, "Didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that I have a bad feeling of what's going to transpire next after it."

Zo said, "Well, if this plan fail, we can always come up with some more, but right now I think Clifford should hurry. The bell is about to ring."

Clifford said, "Right, wish me luck."

So Clifford went back to Mrs. Hurt office. The bell rang as soon as he got there.

Mrs. Hurt said, "Why are you here student? You're supposed to be in class now and the teachers wll not accept tardies."

Clifford said, "The bell is about to ring any minute. Beside, I'm new here in case you haven't notice. I already chose my class five minute ago."

Mrs. Hurt said, "The bell just rang. It means you directly go to class now, so start going."

Clifford said, "That not what I meant. I meant school is over. It three.

Mrs. Hurt said, "Already". She looked over at her clock on the wall. "Very well then. Why are you here student."

Clifford said, "Two thing. One, I got you this flower."

Mrs. Hurt said. "Well thank you. Now, what's the other thing?"

Clifford said, "I been thinking. I notice that part of this school are not usually fair to the other student. For example, paying student for lunches, making student get fit in class. Can you change it a little like give free lunch and have the district pay it and not force student to exercise? I know they should exercise at least."

Mrs. Hurt said, "The lunches aren't that expensive, even though this is a high quality school. Besides, we promote the exercising since many students aren't taking P.E. this year, but need P.E. credits to graduate."

Clifford said, "Well, could you like lower the budget a little? Also, I have one more question, what did you do with the student who had been bad?"

Mrs. Hurt, "I'll' see what I can do, but you're not exactly in the best position to argue about the school's aspects. As for your other question, it depends. If it's minor, the student us usually let off with a strict warning, perhaps a detention as well. If it is a major thing though or the student has done multiple minor things when being warned before, the result is expulsion."

Clifford said, "Well, thank for the help. Bye."

So Clifford left the office.

Sheila said, "How'd it go?"

Clifford said, "She said that she is gonna do something about the changes of the school. Not to worry, maybe tomorrow things will change."

Sheila said, "Let's hope so."

Jorge said, "Well, it getting dark. We should get home."

Zo said, "That right."

So they all went home to their apartment to sleep. The next morning at 6 a.m., Clifford was just about to get ready for school. He brush his teeth, grabbed his backpack, and grabbed some material for school. He went over to Daffodil and said, "Hey Daffodil, are you awake?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but who made it so you have to wake up a 6:000 a.m. for school? Last time I checked, most schools let you in around 8:15a .m."

Clifford said, "Actually, I'm gonna pick up some donut and then go to school. Since Emily Elizabeth is asleep. Beside, it takes awhile to get to Foxsville."

Daffodil said, "Okay then. There's some spare change on the dresser if you need it for food or lunch or anything. Be safe little bro'."

Clifford said, "Thanks sis."

So Clifford left to get some donut and went to school. At 9 a.m., Tails came to Emily Elizabeth's apartment for a visit. He knocked on the door to see if someone is there.

Daffodil and Sheila answered the door and asked, "Who is it?"

Tails said, "Miles Tails Prower."

Daffodil opened the door and let him in. "Hey Tails. How's it going?"

Tails said, "Good. Check out my new invention. I call it, The Predator Clearer."

Sheila said, "The Predator clearer? What does it do?"

Tails said, "Well, we all know that animals eat other animals. Let take rabbit and fox for an example. If you spray the Predator Clearer on the fox, it will prevent it from hurting rabbit and other animals as well."

Daffodil said, "Wow. Impressive."

Sheila said, "And just how does that help the predator? Predators need to hunt animals for survival, I just don't do it since I've been domesticated from living here."

Tails said, "Which lead to my next invention. I call this one the Clone meat. You take a piece of hair off of any animals, then place it in the Clone meat, and it will create the same clone of the animals itself. That way, you can eat the clone instead of the real animals."

Sheila asked, "How does the clone animal taste?"

Tails said, "It the same texture as the real one. The only different is that there is no belly button. That will let you know it a clone, so other people and animals won't think it real."

Sheila said, "Oh. Well why'd you make the two in the first place?"

Tails said, "Because I've been seeing lots of animals hunting as me, Sonic, and the others were battling Eggman. We get distracted by Eggman, because so many animals just wouldn't stop eating each other. That is why I want to make clone. Another reason is that Twilight Sparkle once told me about the mirror pond after they got so many Pinkie Pies."

Sheila said, "Yeah, but Pinkie Pie is a pony. A herbivore. No predator instincts."

Tails said, "I know. By the way, where is Clifford? I wanted to show him my invention."

Daffodil said, "Oh he went to school. Apparently Sheila's parents sent him to this fancy private school."

Tails said, "Wait, you're not talking about the fox school right."

Daffodil said, "Yeah. What about it?"

Tails sighed and said, "When I was a little fox, I been to that school. It was horrible."

Daffodil said, "How so?"

Tails said, "I first had a girlfriend in my class. We usually hang out together. Went to the park, sing, and other love thing, but Mrs. Hurt tried to break us apart. So she placed my girlfriend in a secret cave where she would never be seen again. I was desperate. If I hadn't known about her right before I met Cream, Cosmo, or Zoey, then maybe I would've go back. I just couldn't Sonic and I might've forgotten her until now."

Daffodil said, "Oh Tails. I had no idea. I am so sorry."

Sheila said, "Oh. guys, I just realized something. Remember how I said how one student disappeared after going against Mrs. Hurt? Tails' girlfriend might have been that student."

Tails said, "And maybe she might be there still. I'm not sure she'll remember me, because I grew and she didn't know that my name is now Tails and not Miles."

Sheila said, "Perhaps. Hey, do you think maybe we should be concern for Clifford going to school there?"

Tails said, "I'm sure he's fine, as long he doesn't get bully there."

Sheila said, "There are bullies there?"

Tails said, "Well that what all school have you know, but as long Clifford can handle the bullies, there's no reason to help him."

Daffodil said, "Still... he's my little brother, so maybe I should check in with the principal about school codes and such, just to get it all straightened out.

Tails said, "Uh Daffodil, I don't think Mrs. Hurt would wanna see a rabbit in her school. You do know what would happen right."

Daffodil said, "Pfft, puh-lease. Like the foxes would dare mess with 'Daffodil the destructive bunny.'"

Tails said, "That was long time ago, but we could use the element of religion if it gets out of hand."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Tails said, "Come on. Let get to Foxsville before school is over."

So they all went to Foxsville at school.

Sheila said, "I don't see Clifford."

Tails said, "He must be in one of the classroom. Let see, according to his schedule, he should be in the cooking class by now."

Daffodil said, "Hmm. Wonder what they're making."

Tails said, "Good question. Let go take a peak."

So they went to take a peak at where Clifford is cooking. Soon, they saw Clifford making something.

Tails said, "Ladies look, there he is."

Daffodil said, "Oh, thank God he's okay."

Tails said, "Okay. Now let go find my girlfriend in that cave. It appeared to be in Mrs. Hurt office."

Sheila said, "Fine by me, just be careful. Last time I checked, the school has security cameras."

Tails said, "Then let try the invisible spray."

Tails spray the invisible spray on himself, Daffodil, and Shelia.

Daffodil said, "I'm not even going to ask why you even thought to bring the stuff, so let's go now."

So they all tip toe their way to Mrs. Hurt office. After they got there, Tails quickly used appearance spray to bring them back to normal.

Tails said, "Alright, who would like to go in first?"

Daffodil said, "I'm not even going to ask why you have appearance spray ether."

Sheila said, "I guess I'll be first."

So Shelia went inside Mrs. Hurt office.

Sheila said, "All clear."

So Daffodil and Tails went in. Soon, Tails found the secret cave.

Tails said, "Ladies look, the secret cave. Ready to go in."

Daffodil said, "Sure, okay then."

So they all went inside. For hours, they been searching for Tails lost girlfriends.

Tails said, "Alright ladies, my girlfriend name is Kimberly. She had pink hair, bushy tail, yellow skin, and a red nose."

Sheila said, "I can't believe it's been a couple hours since we started looking. I'm starting to get tired, Tails."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, same here. I say we take a five minute break now Tails, just to get some of our energy back up."

Tails said, "Alright."

So they took a break for five minute. Soon, Tails smelled something stinky.

Tails said, "Ewww, what is that smell?"

Sheila and Daffodil said, "It wasn't me."

Tails said, "I think it's coming from that direction. Come on."

So they all follow the scent. Soon, they found a young female fox with pink hair, bushy tail, yellow skin, and a red nose.

Sheila ran over to her and said, "Excuse me miss, but are you Kimberly by any chance?"

Kimberly looked up and saw three animals. She then recognized the two tailed fox, Miles.

Kimberly said, "Miles! Oh bless my soul, I knew you would always find me. I never gave up hope."

Tails said, "It been a long time. I almost forgot you after I ran away, but I won't let you out of my sight again."

Kimberly said, "I trust you. And who are these two with you?"

Sheila said, "My name is Sheila and that's Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "How do you do?"

Kimberly said, "Much better now that you guys found me."

Tails said, "And now we must get out of this cave. Come on."

So they all made their way out of the cave. As they got out, Mrs. Hurt just came in and saw three fox and a rabbit.

Mrs. Hurt said, "What the?! Hey! Get back here."

Sheila said, "Oohhh, busted. Oh well, RUN!"

They all started running for their lives. Mrs. Hurt quickly press the lockdown button to block all the exit.

Tails said, "Oh no, we're trapped."

Sheila said, "Don't you have anything to get us out of this mess?"

Tails said, "Hmm, wait I got it. Chaos Control."

Tails quickly used Chaos Control to get him, Kimberly, Shelia, and Daffodil out of the building.

Sheila said, "That as easy."

Daffodil said, "Wait, if you could've used Chaos Control this entire time, then why didn't you just teleport us to Kimberly in the first place and saved us time?"

Tails said, "Because, we don't know where she was as first. Just remember, using Chaos Control is like stopping time. It usually rare to do it so. Shadow taught it to Sonic and he taught to me and Silver."

Daffodil said "Oh right."

Sheila said, "Let's put the chit-chat on hold now. Remember, Kimberly hasn't been out of that cave for years, which probably mean she hasn't had a good meal, medical and dental attention, a warm shower or breathed in fresh air for years. Let's take her back to the apartment for now."

Tails said, "Right. Come on Kimberly."

So they all took Kimberly back to Emily Elizabeth's apartment.

Tails said, "Emily Elizabeth, are you home?"

Silence greeted them. Then Daffodil noticed a note on the table. She picked it up and read it.

"Dear pets. I have gone to the store to buy more pet food. BE back soon. Love, Emily Elizabeth."

Tails said, "Alright then. We'll take care of Kimberly ourselves. Come on Kimberly, let us take you to the shower."

Kimberly said, "Thank you."

So the three took Kimberly to the shower.

Tails said, "Ladies, is it okay if you wash Kimberly for me so I can make some meal?"

Sheila said, "Sure thing Tails."

Daffodil said, "Sure. Try to stay simple with the cooking though. Who knows how long she's been without a decent feel and you don't want her getting sick if her stomach can't handle it. Try some toast with a bit of peanut butter for a starter."

Tails said, "Hmm, we could try some vegetable. I'll go take a look."

So Tails went to the kitchen to make some simple vegie. He made carrot soup, and a salad. After Daffodil and Shelia finished cleaning up Kimberly, they brought her to the kitchen.

Tails said, "Alright, I made carrot soup and a salad."

Daffodil said, "Perfect Tails."

Kimberly said, "Yes, thank you so much."

Tails blushed and said, "You're welcome. Now I'm gonna go to the store and buy some clothes for Kimberly."

Sheila said, "You? Going women's clothes shopping? I don't think so. I'll take care of it, you stay with Daffodil and tend to her."

Tails said, "Fine, but here is a list that you need to get. Clothes, toothbrush, makeover, cellphone, and I think we need to get insurance for dental, ears, heart, and eyes."

Sheila said, "Okay, I got it. Be back in a bit.

So Shelia left.

Tails said, "Kimberly, since we didn't see each other for a long time, I'll tell you what I'm today. I live in Mobius with my friends Sonic, Knuckles and the others. We fight Eggman and all of his robot. My new name is Tails. I'm a mechanical inventor who flew an airplane called the x tornado."

Kimberly said, "Whoa Tails. That's amazing. I'm very happy for you."

Tails blushed and said, "Thanks."

Soon, Clifford came home and said, "Hey guys, I'm back."

Daffodil ran over and hugged him tightly before she said, "Clifford! Ooh, I'm so glad you're home and safe. I'm so happy you're here."

Clifford said, "Thanks, um Daffodil you're squeezing me."

Daffodil said, "Oh sorry. But listen, you cannot go back to that school. We found out that Mrs. Hurt has kept Tail's girlfriend for all these years, and it was only a little awhile ago that we saved her."

Clifford said, "What? I can't just not go to school. Shelia's parents force me to go. That the whole reason why they capture me."

Tails said, "Look Clifford. I know Shelia's parents wanted you to go to school, but it really dangerous. I don't want you to be locked up in a cave for years and years."

Clifford said, "But what will Shelia's parents say? If they found out that I don't come to school, they'll kill me. After all, they're aren't the type of fox who is calm and nice like Shelia."

Just then Sheila came in with the groceries and said, "I can reason with them. At least they'll listen to me, I hope."

Clifford said, "Then I'll go with Shelia just in case. If that okay with you?"

Sheila said, "Sigh, alright, but be warned. When it comes to me and my parents... we don't tend to really get along. Different views and stuff."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. I got this."

So Clifford and Shelia went to see Shelia's parent at the school council. Clifford knocked on the door.

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Hello."

He looked down and saw Clifford and Shelia. He gasped and said, "Shelia, is that you?"

Sheila said, "Hello dad."

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Oh Shelia, I missed you so much. Where on Earth have you been?"

Sheila said. "I moved in with some friends of mine, like Clifford here, in an apartment in the city."

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Well you had us really worried, but I'm glad you're safe. So what bring you here?"

Sheila nudged Clifford and said, "Tell him Clifford."

Clifford sighed and said, "I heard that Mrs. Hurt had trapped a young lady fox named Kimberly in a cave for years. Shelia, Tails, and Daffodil went down there to save her. She was in terrible shape, but they soon took care of her. I wasn't so sure if I could go to school again, because I don't want the same thing that happened to Kimberly."

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Hmm, I see. Everybody have been telling me about it."

Sheila said, "Wow, rumor and gossip sure flies fast around in Foxsville."

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Indeed. Hmm, you know I could have Clifford do another type of school lesson."

Clifford said, "Another school lesson."

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Yes. Like learning the friendship is magic of course."

Sheila said, "Friendship is magic? Let me guess.. it's in Ponyville, right?"

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Yes, but Princess Celestia already have a pupil to do it in Ponyville. You can write friendship letter to me and send it whenever it ready."

Clifford said, "Wow, friendship letter. Cool."

Sheila said, "Sounds good to me."

Mr. Rodriguez said, "I'll let Mrs. Hurt know that you'll be taking only friendship is magic lesson instead of school work."

Clifford said, "Okay, thanks."

Mr. Rodriguez said, "No problem. Well, see ya later you two."

Sheila said, "Bye dad. Same hi to mom for me."

Mr. Rodriguez said, "I will."

So Clifford and Shelia went back to the apartment to tell Daffodil, Tails, and Kimberly the news.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, we're back."

Sheila said, "We were able to get my dad to let Clifford try something else for school away from Mrs. Hurt. Now he has to send friendship reports to my dad. So, how's Kimberly doing?"

Tails said, "She's feeling fine. She's in good shape."

Sheila said, "Good. And you guys?"

Daffodil said, "Fine thanks."

Tails said, "So Kimberly, would you like to live with me and my friends?"

Kimberly said, "Yes, I'd be honored."

So Tails took Kimberly to Mobius to meet his friends. They waved goodbye to Daffodil, Clifford, and Shelia.

Daffodil, Sheila and Kimberly yelled, "Goodbye!"

Clifford said, "See ya. Come back soon."

Tails said, "We will."

So after they say their goodbye, the three went to bed.

The end.


End file.
